Punished
by This Chick Named Me
Summary: Melissa, Ian, and Wren punish Spencer for being such a little whore. M FOR LEMON, ANAL, ORGY / GANG BANG, PUNISHMENT, FEMSLASH, INCEST


Spencer Hasting awoke to a blinding light. She grumbled and attempted to pull her blanket over her face before realizing she couldn't move. Nor was she in her bed. She looked up, and seeing her hands bound, began to scream.

"Shut up!" someone yelled. Spencer didn't, her mind racing with A possibilities. Melissa came into view, holding a pair of lacey panties, and shoved them into her mouth. "Now now," Melissa crooned, wrapping a blindfold around her eyes so she couldn't see a thing, "that's better."

_"Why?" _Spencer tried to say, but she was muffled by the gag. She let out a stifled scream when a sharp slap hit her cheek.

"Shut up," Melissa said sweetly, "so you can be punished, you little whore." Spencer froze. _Punished? For what?_ "You seem to love stealing my boyfriends," she said, and Spencer shuddered when she felt a hand moving down her neck. It was odd, she thought, larger than she would expect Melissa's to be. Tears began pouring down her face.

Two more hands, which were large and calloused, began to make their way up Spencer's legs. They began at the ankle, traveling upward, and she fought the urge to scream realizing Melissa was not alone. Another hand was added to the first, trailing down to her breasts. She felt a sudden gush of wetness and flinched, realizing with a start she was aroused.

Soft, ladylike lips pressed against Spencer's, while she was still gagged. Tinier hands added themselves to Spencer's body, roaming up her belly and squeezing her breasts. The other set of hands pinched her nipples just as the second reached her aching core. She gasped as her sore nub was pinched, and then smacked. She knew she should be embarrassed by her reaction as she attempted to arch into her punishment, or by her nakedness, but it felt too good.

"Oh," Melissa said, "I think she's _enjoying _her punishment, the little whore. Wren, Ian, please right this." Spencer's eyes rolled back further into her head realizing it was Wren and Ian doing this to her.

She screamed as a cock sharply entered her virgin ass and a hand pulled out her gag so another cock drove in and out of her mouth. She had had sex before, but had never given a blowjob. It was degrading, to kneel below a man and give him pleasure.

This, now, was more pain than pleasure, more pleasure than pain. The huge cock was pushed deep into her throat so she could feel the balls touch her lips despite her gags. "Breathe through your nose," a British voice crooned. The other cock was driving in and out of her with such force the headboard of the bed was hitting the wall repeatedly.

She felt Melissa's tiny hand grab hers, pressing it up against her pussy. "Go on, bitch," she said as Spencer sobbed. She felt her clit timidly, tasting Wren's cock and her own salty tears. "Make me feel like you're as big of a whore as you look, all spread out for us, two cocks inside of you." Spencer fumbled - she wasn't experienced with woman, she'd never even masturbated.

"Put your fingers inside," Melissa said, pushing her hips forward against her hand. "Now," Spencer felt for Melissa's hole, groaning a little when she felt it wet, confused at her arousal. She continued to sob as she pressed one finger inside, then two and three. Melissa moaned, humping her hand, whispering vile things.

"You like that, don't you," she crooned, "you like my pussy clenching against your hand, oh god. You like making me feel this way. You like it when your body is used like this." Spencer couldn't stop crying, her sobs muffled by Wren's 10 inch cock. She had discovered what attracted Melissa to her boyfriends - their monstrous members.

Melissa continued to thrash, her walls clenching around her fingers as she came. "Fuck yeah," she screamed, "Oh god! Fuck me, Spence!" She stood for a minute as Ian began to thrust sparatically. "Are you going to come too baby?" Melissa asked, and Spence could feel her fingers above her asshole, massaging his balls. He groaned and spurt cum into her tightness. Spencer sighed in relief as he pulled out, her throat still full of Wren's cock.

"Wren," she sighed, "still going? Take your cock out of her mouth and go take a turn in her tight ass." As soon as Wren's cock left her mouth she began to scream. _Someone had to hear her, had to know what Melissa was doing._

Melissa smacked her again, gagging her with the panties. "Wren, Ian, untie her arms and legs and flip her over. Someone needs a spanking. I'll get the paddle." her voice was still sickly sweet as Spencer whimpered and begged for mercy through the gag. She felt her arms and ankles untied and attempted to run, only to be thrown down by strong arms.

"You little bitch," Melissa hissed, "Bend over my lap." Wren and Ian pushed her over onto her lap, and she whimpered again.

_"FUCK!" _she screamed through the gag as her ass began to sting viciously. She sobbed as Melissa landed blow after blow, her hand never faltering.

"Red is a good color for you," Melissa grinned. She hit her ass again, this time even harder, and Spencer began to attempt to reason, despite her voice not being understood through the gag.

_"Please no," _she attempted to say, _"I am a little whore, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," _

Once again she felt a hard cock shove into her sore ass and she screamed, thrashing around on Melissa's lap. She never knew a pain so intense as someone used her body utterly for their own pleasure. "Bad girl," Melissa said as someone held her down, and landed another blow on her ass, despite the cock filling it. Wren groaned from behind her, and she assumed his cock was the one inside of her.

She continued spanking her as Wren slowly thrusted in and out of her ass. Despite Spencer's sobs and pleads, she felt herself getting steadily wetter and begging for something else entirely. _"Please," _she kept repeating, and eventually Melissa took out her gag.

"Please, please, oh god please, please," Spencer begged, her tears falling down her face.

"Please what?" Melissa asked sweetly.

"J- _Please, _Melissa."

"Whatdo you want Spencer?" Melissa asked.

"_PLEASE FUCK ME!" _Spencer screamed, feeling her ass smacked again. A hard cock pushed into her pussy and she groaned, wiggling her hips toward it, the pleasure mixed with the pain of her ass being fucked.

"Are you a little whore?" Melissa said, smacking her ass and groaning at the feeling of Spencer's breasts against her thighs.

"_YES!" _Spencer said, "I'm a whore, I'm a whore!"

"Do you like all these cocks filling your holes?" she asked, her body straining under Spencer's.

"I fucking love it!" Spencer screamed, nearing orgasm. Suddenly Melissa stuffed a huge dildo in Spencer's mouth and she felt herself writhing in indescribable pleasure under her ministrations.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," she chanted as her body as rocked with sensations. Wren and Ian's cocks twitched inside of her, and she clenched both sets of walls to bring them greater pleasure. They spurted inside of her, Wren into her tight ass and Ian into a condom.


End file.
